Shikkui Makabe
|romaji= Makabe Shikkui |alias= スミス|Misutā Sumisu}} |birthday= March 30 |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 180 cm |weight= |skin= Light Blue |eye= Blue |bloodtype= B |quirk= Stiffening |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 103 |debutanime=Episode 53 |voice= Hiromichi Kogami |image gallery= Yes |eng voice = Brad Hawkins}} |Makabe Shikkui}}, also known as スミス|Misutā Sumisu}}, is a second-year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Shikkui's skin is blue, rough and rock-like, almost as if it were a carapace. He has no visible hair, nose or ears, but he has a wide jagged mouth with a protruding spike sticking upwards on either side of his face, and blue eyes, rimmed with what appears to be thick eyelashes of the same color. His neck seems to be made up of multiple different rings stacked on top of each other, which are a slightly darker blue than his skin. His hero costume consists of a puffed black parka with a high collar which is left open to reveal a thin gold chain that he has around his neck and a plain white shirt he wears underneath. He also sports baggy, cyan pants and thick, dark blue ski boots with furred shafts. Personality Shikkui is a popular heartthrob at Ketsubutsu; he is smooth and cool alongside his friends. Like his classmates, Shikkui works hard to become a hero and believes in the strength of his class. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Ketsubutsu Second-Year Class 2 participates in the Provisional Hero License Exam following All Might's retirement. Ms. Joke introduces her class to Shota Aizawa and his Class 1-A students from U.A. High. Shikkui doesn't say much but Yo Shindo introduces himself personally to the U.A. students. Everyone goes inside Takoba National Stadium and change into their Hero Costumes. After an orientation with Yokumiru Mera, the Ketsubutsu students prepare an ambush in the arena. They all have some information on Class 1-A's Quirks and abilities because of the U.A. Sports Festival and tries to crush them first. This is a tradition in the licensing exam called the "Crushing of U.A.". Ketsubutsu sends their ball projectiles at their rivals in hopes of hitting their targets and eliminating them. Class 1-A proves they've progressed since the sports festival and easily defends themselves from the barrage. Shikkui agrees with Yo that U.A. has improved, but still believes their plan can prevail. Shikkui uses his Quirk to harden his projectiles and sends them to Itejiro Toteki. Itejiro uses his Quirk to throw the projectiles with perfect accuracy. Despite Itejiro throwing the balls underground, Class 1-A counters and hits back. Yo decides their defenses are too strong and scatters them with his Tremoring Earth Super Move. The Ketsubutsu students regroup and Yo goes over their current situation. His attack separated Class 1-A but students from other schools have invaded the battlefield in hopes of crushing the U.A. students. Students are rushing to pass the first phase and the battle has become chaotic. Yo believes that his class can pass by waiting for an opportunity from when other students have worn themselves out. Yo's plan works and Shikkui and his classmates pass the first phase of the licensing exam. Shikkui and his classmates participate in the second phase of the exam where students must conduct rescue operations in a simulated disaster zone. The Ketsubutsu students help establish a first aid zone and show their experience by efficiently rescuing actors from H.U.C. Gang Orca and makeshift villains invade the operations halfway through and Shikkui's class helps evacuate the injured to safety. After the exam concludes, Ketsubutsu students join all the other participants of the second phase to see if they obtained their Provisional Licenses. Abilities Quirk Stiffening: Shikkui's Quirk grants him the ability to harden anything he touches with his hands. His power doesn't work on living things. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Shikkui Makabe’s whole name literally means "true wall, plaster". References Site Navigation pl:Shikkui Makabe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Characters from Iwate